Jake Kersch (Cruor)
Powers/Abilities His full powers are a mystery even to himself since he lost his memories. 'Blood manipulation' Strenghts *Able to manipulate his own blood to form objects. Ex: weapons, shields, etc. *His unique blood helps him stay warm through cold temperatures and weather. *Because of his unique blood he has the ability to heal faster than normal human beings (that is why he doesn’t really have any battle scars (except his head area, there is a reason for that). Limitations *Using too much of his powers causes him to lose consciousness. Since blood is regurlarly made, he has to plan out how much he has to use. Of course since he’s not a normal human being, he regulates blood faster and able to use more than how much people can donate blood (1 litre?). *Unable to cope well in hot weather, since he can’t exactly lower his blood temperature. *It is very dangerous when he gets cuts because his ‘special’ blood might go out control (large amount of blood though). 'Combat' Jake also has super strength and speed than a normal human being. Also because Jake isn’t exactly smart, so he relies on Kass a lot with directions and instrutctions (he is a good support nontheless). Biography Jake was an experiment gone right, if there is even such a thing. The laboratory responsible for his creation was caught up in an explosion, and Jake was the only survivor. As an artificial human weapon, Jake was never taught to function properly in society. When he was introduced to the world by Kass, he had to learn how to speak, write and the most simple tasks and social conducts like grocery shopping and being quiet at a library. Despite all the uncertainties facing him, Jake kept a positive attitude towards his new life, giving his all into learning about this new fascinating world. Personality Generally, he is gullible and naive, but when prompted he is also a fast learner who is unlikely to repeat the same mistake twice. More often than not however, this obliviousness brings trouble to those who care about him, for Jake will simply trust anyone who seems none threatening at first glance. Like a child, his eagerness to be physically close with those he is fond of often causes embarrassing situations for all, especially Kass, but Jake remains blissfully unaware of his effect on people. Jake is also easily distracted by anything that fancies his eyes. Jake also doesn’t really understand the ‘birds and the bees’ concept. If you try and explain it to him, it just makes him more confused. He would ask you more about it making everything awkward (when he feels like he’s being ganged up, he ends up biting someone like a defeated child). Jake is still confused with a lot of things especially with ‘what is wrong and what is right’. He is guided constantly by Kass and asks him a lot of questions. But he really hates it when people suffer. He comforts people but doesn’t understand when his comfort is not needed. He wants to help out everyone to the point he sometimes forgets his own safety that Kass has to save his ass every time. However, even with the positive attitude Jake’s past still comes back to haunt him sometimes in the form of sudden flashbacks. When this occurs he loses his control and becomes extremely violent. So far Kass is the only one who has been able to calm him down. Extra When Kass is out for school or whatever he does, Jake doesn’t really do anything at home. He does sometimes try to help out with cleaning and cooking. Kass does do the cooking though, so Jake has to learn how to take care of the apartment. He sometimes learn things from the television and maybe some of Kass’ books, and he asks Kass things he doesn’t understand. He slowly learns little things from Kass, especially cooking. When Kass comes home, Jake always greets and hugs him every time. Has dimples when he has a huge smile on. Attire/Appearance 'Civillian' *He wears a hat most of the time to cover his head scars. *He wears sunglasses to cover his red eyes as well. *He wears pretty much anything that is comfortable: loose shirts, v-neck sweaters, slacks, skater shorts, normal shirts, etc, he’s not picky at all as long as they’re not swim wear that makes him feel so open/naked. * he also wears bands on his wrists to cover the scars where his ability/power comes out. Superhero Attire *spandex suit with white and red designs. *Has a half cowl that covers his ears and the back of his head. Likes Fruit loops Dislikes Relationships Jake likes everyone in MSoH, even though he knows there is at least someone that dislikes him (because of his stupidity? Most likely). Jake really isn’t interested in anyone sexually, he just loves making friends. He also loves hanging out with younger kids, and of course the kids love him back (not exactly every one of them though). Kass Kersch - You would say his bestfriend and his first friend would be Kass. Gallery Jake.png|Jake Kersch character sheet Category:Hero Category:Canon Category:Characters